


Kitten

by HarleysAStarBoi



Category: Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cats, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleysAStarBoi/pseuds/HarleysAStarBoi
Summary: Peter finds a wet kitten while walking home from work and immediately caves
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Kudos: 36





	Kitten

If he was being honest, he hadn’t planned to bring the small black and brown kitten home. But in his defense it was just so small, and cold, and lonely, and just… depressing. He couldn’t stand it. And that’s what led to Peter petting the small kitten in front of him as the small creature scarfed down the small can of wet food faster than Peter could clear out a buffet. And Peter could clear a buffet pretty fast. He ran a wide-toothed comb through the kittens long, tangled fur, undoing knots and carefully picking out burrs and other debris that got caught in it. The small thing mewled every time Peter accidentally tugged her away from the food, and Peter found it absolutely adorable. “I’m gonna have to give you a bath, you’ve got so much dirt in your fur.” He cooed softly.

The kitten looked up, licking its’ jaws, and mewled, as if to respond. Peter scooped her up carefully and brought her to the sink, running warm water. He was careful to make sure it was warm, but not too hot, and not too cold either. He plugged the sink and carefully set her down into the water. Immediately she meowed loudly in protest. Peter soaked her fur, listening to her loud mews and struggling to hold in a laugh. He poured some Dawn dish soap on his hand and ran his fingers through her fur, watching as the suds formed. He watched in amazement as the kitten’s brown patches disappeared to reveal lighter spots. The water was nearly brown by the time Peter had finished washing her. 

Her brown fur, now clean, revealed white tips on her paws and tail. He carefully pulled her out of the sink and set her on the counter, reaching into a nearby drawer and pulling out a rag. He drained the sink and scooped up the kitten gently with the rag, drying her off softly. “Poor baby, you were so dirty, all that gunk and mud in your fur, do you feel better?” He murmured as he ran the rag over her face lightly. 

She blinked rapidly and pulled her foot out to try and escape from his grip. Peter remained firm, careful to not hurt her. Once she was dry again, he began combing her fur again. The long strands of clean fur were incredibly soft and Peter could barely contain his happy squeal as the kitten looked up and mewled at him. He poured her a small glass of water, watching as she lapped at it thankfully. 

As he admired her, he heard the doorknob jiggle and the sound of bags shuffling. His heart dropped and he immediately scooped the kitten up with the bowl, hugging her to his chest to try and muffle her surprised mewl as he speed-walked to his room as he heard the door open. “Peter, I’m home!”

He closed the door softly and set the kitten down on the floor, closing the closet, and placing the bowl of water down, which the kitten quickly gravitated towards. “Oh- hey Harry! Just- give me a second! I’m changing!” He called as he quickly stripped off his suit.

He heard Harry chuckle as he pulled a t-shirt over his head and struggled to grasp jeans out from his drawers. He looked at the kitten and put his pointer finger to his lips. “Shhh,” He hushed, as he closed the closet again and crept out of the room, down the hall. 

“Hey, Harry.” 

Harry smiled at him and strode to him. “Hey, Peter. How was your day?”

Peter smiled as Harry wrapped his arms around him. “It was good, how was yours?” He asked as he leaned up and pressed a kiss to Harry’s cheek.

Harry groaned. “Running a business sucks. Especially trying to balance it with vigilantism and college.”

Peter nodded understandingly and leaned forward to press a kiss to Harry’s lips. He could practically feel Harry relax against him. After a few moments, Harry pulled away and brushed Peter’s hair out of his face, humming. “You need a haircut, bug.”

Peter swatted his hand away playfully. “My hair is fine, thank you very much.”

Harry chuckled, pressing another kiss to Peter’s temple. “I love you,”

Peter hummed. “I love you too.”

“I’m gonna put the groceries away, want to help?”

Peter nodded, walking towards the groceries with Harry when he heard a loud noise, a crashing sound. Both of them were immediately looking up, on guard. “What was that?” Harry asked.

Peter stared to the hallway as he realized it must’ve been the kitten. “I’ll go check it out,”

Harry nodded, looking tense. “I’m right behind you.”

Peter shook his head. “You worry about the groceries, I probably left the... candle… too close to the edge.” 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Are you trying to light these apartments on fire?”

“I blew it out,”

“Okay,”

Peter made his way to the room quickly to find the kitten looking at him innocently on the dresser while a picture frame was knocked to the floor. “Oh, you little shit,”

He picked up the kitten carefully, setting her down on the bed. “Stay here. These apartments don’t allow pets,”

She simply mewed as Peter pointed at her lightly, before turning away and exiting, closing the door behind him. He stepped out of the hallway, meeting Harry at the end of it. “Was it the candle?”

Peter nodded. “Yep, candle.”

“Do I need to get wax out of the carpet?”

“No, it solidified.”

“That’s good.”

Peter helped put the groceries up when he heard a loud meow. Harry looked up at the noise, but Peter just tried to ignore it. It repeated again when Harry looked at him. “Do you hear that?”

“Hm? Hear what?” He asked, barely restraining a grin and a laugh.

“Meowing… how do you not hear that?! It’s loud- is there a cat here?”

Peter felt his shoulders shake as he tried not to laugh. “No- I don’t hear a thing.” He lied.

Peter heard Harry begin to walk out of the kitchen. “Harry-”

Harry ignored him, and left with no other option, Peter tackled him. “No!”

“Peter!”

He scrambled to his feet, running to the bedroom. He could hear Harry rush after him, laughing. “Peter!”

He sprinted into the room, closing and locking the door behind him. He picked up the startled kitten and held her to his chest. “PETER!”

“NO!”

There was an air of amusement, and much to Peter’s horror, he could hear Harry beginning to pick the lock. He scrambled to the closet and closed the door, scratching the back of the kitten’s head as he attempted to hold in his laughter. He heard the door fly open. “Oh, Peeeeteerrrrrr~”

Peter covered his mouth, restraining a giggle. He felt the kitten squirm out of his grip and sit on the floor beside him. It was the kitten who, once again, sold him out, mewling happily. He heard the closet door open and immediately screamed as Harry dove down. “Gotcha!”

Peter shrieked as Harry began digging his fingers into his sides, tickling him mercilessly. “HARRY! HARRY I- STOP I CAN’T BREATHE!” He screamed through his laughter.

After what felt like hours of the ceaseless torture, but was probably just 30 seconds, Harry let up, sitting down at the entrance, chuckling lightly. Peter gasped for air, holding his sides as he laughed. “You are a bad person, Harry.”

Harry opened his mouth to reply, when the kitten leaped onto Peter’s legs, before walking to Harry curiously. His mouth went slack as he gasped lightly as she bumped her head against his knee. “Oh, my goooooooood…” He whispered.

“Can we keep her?”

Harry glanced up. “Peter, we’re barely here,”

“I’ll take care of her, I swear, please?” He begged.

Harry crossed his arms, thinking. “I don’t know, Peter. We gotta think about what’s good for her.”

“Harry, I found her dumped on the streets. I gave her food and a bath, please, I just wanna keep her. She’s so soft!”

Harry glanced up at him, before looking down at the kitten who had sat down in front of him, looking up at him with big blue eyes. “I-” Before he could finish, the kitten put her paw on Harry’s knee, mewling softly.

Harry’s gaze practically melted. “Oh my god…”

He was quiet for a few seconds, before sighing. “We’ll have to get a second kitten, Peter.”

“What? Why?”

“It’s just common knowledge, if you get one kitten, you have to get a second so when we’re not here, they can entertain themselves.”

Peter nodded. “Okay, we can find one at a shelter nearby.”

Harry smiled at the small kitten, who pulled herself onto his knee. “Aww,” He cooed softly as she mewed at him.

“It’s our first child, Harry.” Peter joked.

“Second, if you count Scat.”

Peter snickered. “So you finally accept her as your daughter too?”

Harry sighed slowly. “Yeah, I guess.”

Peter leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Harry’s cheek. “Thank.”

Harry chuckled softly. “We’ll head to the shelter this Saturday when I have a short day at work. We’ll have to cancel our date, though.”

“Who said we couldn’t make a date out of getting a kitten?”

“Good point.”


End file.
